Underage Partner
by tiannunna
Summary: [PRIVATE TUTOR Sequel] Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. "Saatnya aku mengajarimu cara untuk memuaskan pasangan,Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo yang sudah dalam posisi menunggangi Mingyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. "Nggghhh...Perhatikan dan nikmati tuan Kim". "Ssshh W-Wonwoo hyunghh..." Mingyu merasakan jika penisnya semakin masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo. MEANIE FF. PWP. NC21. YAOI. DLDR.
**UNDERAGE PARTNER**

 **Author : tiannunna**

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, NC(?), almost PWP(?)

 **Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning** : YAOI. BOYSLOVE. NC(?).TYPO Everywhere. Bahasa tidak baku. OOC keterlaluan. DLDR. Fic ini merupakan sequel dari **PRIVATE TUTOR** yang sudah author luncurkan. Dianjurkan membaca fict tersebut jika terjadi kebingungan. Kalau hanya ingin menghujat atau protes silahkan tekan tombol ' **X'** sebelum terlambat.

.

.

 _Enjoy It!_

.

.

Mingyu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya atap biasa berwarna putih. Kosong. Dan itu memang cocok untuk Mingyu yang sedang penuh pikirannya. Matanya menatap dalam atap diatasnya seakan mampu menembus hingga ke lapisan terdalam.

"Wonwoo hyung..." bibirnya menggumamkan nama Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Otak dan pikiran Mingyu berkecamuk dengan berbagai dugaan. Gambaran atas hal yang ia dan Wonwoo lakukan dua hari yang lalu dikamarnya terus berputar-putar. Kenapa Wonwoo melakukan hal tak senonoh dengannya di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Kenapa Wonwoo harus memiliki kekasih? Kenapa dirinya harus jatuh kedalam pesona guru privatnya begitu dalam? Semua 'kenapa' itulah yang sedari tadi terus bergelut dalam pikirannya.

"Hei! Mingyu-ya... kau tidur?" suara itu menyentak Mingyu. Suara milik seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu menegakkan badannya dan menatap Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Mingyu bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Wonwoo mendudukan diri disamping Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo terulur dan mengelus pipi Mingyu. "Tidak panas. Kukira kau sedang tidak enak badan".

Mingyu semakin terpaku ditempatnya karena perbuatan Wonwoo. Dan senyum yang baru saja diberikan Wonwoo semakin membuat jantung Mingyu bergemuruh.

"Kajja... waktunya belajar." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dikarpet bulu. " Ibumu menyuruhku langsung kekamarmu dan membangunkanmu kalau kau tidur"

Mingyu masih memperhatikan pergerakan Wonwoo, ketika guru privatnya itu menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"Hmmm kita belajar matematika hari ini. Kudengar kau suka pelajaran ini" Wonwoo membolak-balikkan buku ditangannya. "Nah bagian mana yang menurutmu susah dipahami?"

Mingyu yang sedari tadi terpaku menatap Wonwoo menjadi salah tingkah. Mingyu merasa tersengat listrik. Tangan Wonwoo yang dengan lembut mengelus pahanya.

"Eh...anu... ini, hyung. Aku tidak mengerti dengan ini" Mingyu dengan cepat meraih buku yang tadi berada ditangan Wonwoo dan menunjuk beberapa deretan angka. Entahlah Mingyu tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia tunjuk tadi. Salahkan tangan Wonwoo membuatnya berpikiran 'iya-iya'.

"Hm?" Wonwoo melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk tangan Mingyu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit dan langsung memberikanmu beberapa soal"

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa waktu. Wonwoo dengan serius mengajari Mingyu. sedangkan Mingyu sendiri berusaha menangkap apa yang dijelaskan Wonwoo meskipun konsentrasinya sering tiba-tiba terpecah.

' _Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung sudah melupakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu'_ batin Mingyu.

"Nah sekarang kau coba kerjakan soal ini" Wonwoo menyodorkan kertas yang telah ia isi dengan beberapa menerima kertas ditangan Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo sejenak.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu terpaku akhirnya bertanya. "Sedari tadi kau aneh. Ada apa, Mingyu-ya?"Mingyu menangkap ada kecemasan dalam nada bertanya Wonwoo.

"Aniyo,hyung" Mingyu menundukan kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya. "Aku akan mengerjakannya"

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu yang tengah berkutat dengan soal yang ia berikan selama beberapa detik. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu dan merogoh ponselnya disaku celana.

 _ **1 Message from Seungcheolie-hyung**_

" _Wonwoo baby, maafkan aku tidak pulang malam ini. Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai sayang._

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu. Hyung janji akan menemanimu seharian besok. Jangan lupa makan malam, baby. Aku mencintaimu"_

Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Jarinya dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Seungcheol.

 **To: Seungcheolie-hyung**

" _Arraseo. Hyung juga jangan lupa makan dan beristirahat. Kupegang janjimu untuk besok,hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu :*"_

 **Send.**

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan balasan yang baru saja ia kirimkan pada Seungcheol. Ia merasa senang dan malu dengan emot 'cium' yang sengaja ia sematkan pada pesannya tadi.

Senyum malu-malu Wonwoo tidak lepas dari pandangan Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu mencuri pandang sejak Wonwoo asyik dengan ponselnya.

Tanpa diceritakan, Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum seperti itu. Dan alasan itu pula yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau kuliah di Universitas Seoul, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ayah Mingyu. "Wah berarti kau sangat cerdas"

Saat ini Wonwoo tengah menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga Mingyu. Eomma Mingyu sengaja membuat banyak makanan karena Wonwoo akan datang. Wonwoo tidak sampai hati untuk menolak niat baik Ny Kim. Lebih baik makan dengan keluarga Kim daripada ia harus makan sendiri tanpa Seungcheol.

"Ah, sebenarnya Mingyu juga cukup pintar." Wonwoo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku terkejut ketika kau bilang begitu. Selama ini Mingyu selalu dapat peringkat lima dikelasnya. Itupun dari bawah" Ny Kim menatap putranya miris sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Eomma! Aku pernah masuk dua puluh besar!" Mingyu berusaha membela diri. Kan malu juga kalau citra buruknya didengar oleh Wonwoo. Eh, itu pun jika Wonwoo peduli.

"Mingyu sangat cepat menyelesaikan soal matematika" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sedangkan tangannya terulur untuk menepuk paha Mingyu.

Mingyu agak tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Wonwoo dipahanya. Desiran panas mulai menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya ketika tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengelus pahanya pelan.

"Benarkah? Selama ini memang nilai matematikanya paling bagus" Tuan Kim menatap putranya bangga.

"Ne, selain itu Mingyu juga tertarik dengan dengan bahasa Inggris" Wonwoo tersenyum kearah ayah Mingyu. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti menjelajah paha Mingyu.

Mingyu menahan napasnya. Tangan Wonwoo semakin liar dipahanya. Dan...Oh, bahkan tangan putih pucat itu sudah sampai kepangkal paha Mingyu. Bergerak intens mengelus gundukan diselakangannya yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan membengkak.

"Dan sepertinya Mingyu juga sangat menikmati belajar biologi. Benarkan, Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu. Tapi sayang, bagi Mingyu senyuman Wonwoo lebih tampak seperti seringaian menggoda.

"N-ne hyung, ahh!" Mingyu mengeratkan pegangan pada sumpitnya ketika tangan Wonwoo berhasil menelusup kedalam celana. Dalam beberapa detik tangan Wonwoo sudah sampai menggerayangi barang yang ada didalam celana dalamnya. Hancur sudah pertahanan Mingyu.

"Kau kenapa,Mingyu?" Ny Kim yang menyadari keanehan putranya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Emmmhhh...s-sepertinya p-perutku sakit eommaah" Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Tangan Wonwoo semakin menggila dan mulai mengocok penis Mingyu. Wonwoo menyeringai kecil.

"Sakit? Apa kau kebanyakan makan?" Tuan Kim menatap putranya yang sudah mulai dibanjiri keringat.

"Nghhh..."Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang sedang bermain diselakangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Loh,Kau mau ke toilet dengan Wonwoo?" Ny Kim keheranan dengan sikap anaknya. Memang biasanya Mingyu aneh. Tapi kali ini lebih aneh.

"Aku akan ke toilet, setelah itu melanjutkan belajar dengan Wonwoo hyung. Jadi tolong biarkan kami berduaan dikamar. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo hyung akan menginap disini. Selamat malam" setelah mengucapkan semua alasannya dalam satu tarikan napas, Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo menuju kamarnya. Lagi.

"Sampai menginap?Wah wah karena Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi rajin belajar begitu"Tuan Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan istrinya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi bukannya besok hari libur?"

.

.

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo keatas ranjang. Dengan tergesa-gesa Mingyu kembali kearah pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Mingyu yang tampak tak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal hyung, aku bahkan belum menghabiskan makan malamku" suara Mingyu tersenggal. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti kabut napsu.

"Hm? Aku tidak nakal,Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang Mingyu. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dada. "Apa salah jika aku ingin bermain,hm?" Mingyu terkekeh dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Baiklah anak nakal. Sekarang bermainlah sesukamu" Mingyu berdiri didepan Wonwoo. Seperti tak punya malu, Mingyu melepas celana beserta celana dalamnya didepan guru privatnya.

"Ah! Mainanku sudah tegang" Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya menatap penis Mingyu. Penis yang sempat mengoyak lubangnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mainanmu sepertinya ingin memuntahkan susunya. Apakah kau haus,hyung?" Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya "Ambil susumu sayang" Mingyu mengarahkan kepala Wonwoo untuk mengulum penisnya.

Wonwoo dengan semangat langsung memasukkan batang berurat milik Mingyu kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil bagian untuk memberi pelayanan lain.

"Ssshh...Pintar,hyung. Pompa minumanmu ooohhh!" Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Mulut Wonwoo selalu bisa membuatnya bergetar.

"Mmhhh..." Wonwoo memijat _twinsball_ Mingyu dengan gemas seperti memerah sapi. Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar menunggu susunya keluar.

"Aaaahhh mulutmu luar biasaaaa nghh" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan setengah terpejam. Tangannya menekan kepala Wonwoo agar penisnya makin tertanam dimulut Wonwoo.

"Nghhh..." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya ketika penis Mingyu menyodok tenggorokannya. Sakit, namun semakin memacu hasrat Wonwoo untuk terus mengulum barang Mingyu. _Deep throat_ benar-benar luar biasa.

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Susunya datang akan datang sayanghh...Bersiaplah!" Mingyu semakin semangat memompa penisnya. Wonwoo tak mau kalah dengan semakin intens menghisap penis Mingyu. "ARRGGHHH..."

Crooottt crooottt

"Aaahh..." Wonwoo melepaskan kulumannya. Mulutnya yang masih terbuka penuh dengan sperma Mingyu. Wonwoo meneguk semua sperma Mingyu yang bisa ia tampung. Mingyu tersenyum puas melihatnya. Tangan Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

"Sudah selesai minum, sekarang waktunya untuk permainan yang paling kau sukai hyung" Dengan cekatan, Mingyu mulai melepas kaos Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengangkat tangannya untuk mempermudah Mingyu. Bahkan tangan Wonwoo juga dengan cepat melepaskan celananya hingga ia telanjang bulat.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya melihat tubuh Wonwoo. Tampak kulit putih dengan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tidak terlalu kentara dan itu semakin membuat Wonwoo terlihat berkali lipat lebih seksi. Mingyu sedikit kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa tanda ditubuh Wonwoo bukanlah dari dirinya. Tangan Mingyu mulai menyusuri kulit mulus Wonwoo. Berawal dari bahu hingga menuju dada. Tatapan Mingyu terpaku pada puting Wonwoo yang berwarna _peach_ dan tengah tegang.

"Hisap, Mingyu...Ini terasa sangat gatal" Wonwoo menarik kepala Mingyu untuk memanjakan putingnya. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah ketika mulut Mingyu dengan nafsu menghabisi puting kiri dan kanannya bergantian. Tangannya mencengkram surai Mingyu erat guna untuk menyalurkan hasrat.

"Aaaahh Mingyu-yaaaahh..." Mingyu melepaskan kulumannya setelah memberikan hisapan keras pada puting Wonwoo. Puting Wonwoo yang tadinya berwarna _peach_ sekarang berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo agar berbaring kembali. Dilepaskannya kaos yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup yang tersisa. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu memagut bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Mmmphhh ahhh..." Seperti biasa, Wonwoo dengan cepat menguasai mulut Mingyu. Lidahnya menari-nari dengan lincah. Seolah menantang,berulang kali lidah Wonwoo menyenggol lidah Mingyu.

"Nghhh..." Mingyu menggeram kecil sebelum menggerakan lidahnya. Guru privatnya ini memang senang sekali membangkitkan birahinya.

Lidah Mingyu mendorong lidah Wonwoo. Sekarang lidah mereka bertarung didalam mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu mendominasinya. Air liur mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan membasahi mulut hingga leher Wonwoo.

"Nghh...Sudah cukup hyung. Aku akan masuk sekarang juga" Mingyu langsung menarik kedua paha Wonwoo dengan lebar hingga lubang Wonwoo terpampang dengan jelas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Mingyu menusukkan penisnya.

"Argghhhhh ahhh Mingyuuuuuh..." Kepala Wonwoo terpelanting ke bantal dengan keras begitu penis Mingyu menusuk hingga titik terdalamnya. Sakit tentu saja, bahkan air matanya sampai keluar. Tapi begitulah Wonwoo, ia lebih suka disetubuhi dengan kasar dan bergairah.

" _Fuck_! Lubangmu benar-benar sempit oooohhh..." Mingyu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Nafsu yang menyuruhnya untuk menghajar lubang Wonwoo dengan keras. Dilihatnya tubuh Wonwoo tersentak-sentak akibat hujaman penisnya. Tangan Wonwoo memijat penisnya yang sudah basah oleh _precum_.

"Aaahh Mingyuhhh ahhh! Tusuk disanahhh...Ahhh! Ahhh! Penismu begitu dalaaaamm akhhh... _Fuck_!" Wonwoo terus meracau sepanjang hujaman penis Mingyu. Tangannya mencengkram sprei dibawahnya dengan kuat. Sungguh gairah yang bukan kepalang.

"Rasakan ini hyung! Akhh! Lubang sialan aaahh...Dia menghisapnyahh hhyunghh..." Mingyu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram kedua paha Wonwoo.

"Eeunghh Mingyuhhh...Terus disana, yaaahhh...Hajar lubangku dengan penis sialanmu ituuhh...Akkhh!" Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya. Dengan sengaja Wonwoo mengetatkan lubangnya. Dindingnya mampu merasakan setiap urat penis Mingyu.

"Arghh! Sialan, jangan mengetatkan lubangmu hyunghhh akkhh ahhh..." Meski berkata demikian namun kecepatannya tak juga kunjung menjadi pelan. Mingyu semakin beringas untuk menyetubuhi Wonwoo.

"Lebih cepattthh gyu...Akuh hampirrhhh nghh!" Wonwoo belingsatan dan semakin cepat mengocok penisnya. Matanya setengah terpejam dengan mulut yang tak henti mengeluarkan desahan.

Croooottt crootttt

"Ssshhh..." Mingyu mendesah ketika merasakan lubang Wonwoo yang semakin mengetat pasca orgasme. Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Wonwoo beristirahat sejenak. Wajah Wonwoo pasca orgasme sangat seksi menurut Mingyu.

"Euunghhh... Kau benar-benar hebat,Mingyu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sayu.

Wonwoo bergerak pelan untuk mengubah posisi tanpa mengeluarkan milik Mingyu dari dalam lubangnya. Mingyu yang mengetahuinya hanya pasrah ketika Wonwoo mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Wonwoo on top,eh.

"Saatnya aku mengajarimu cara untuk memuaskan pasangan,Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo yang sudah dalam posisi menunggangi Mingyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. "Nggghhh...Perhatikan dan nikmati tuan Kim"

"Ssshh W-Wonwoo hyunghh..." Mingyu merasakan jika penisnya semakin masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo. Refleks, tangannya mencengkram pinggul Wonwoo.

"Oouuhhh kau merasakannya,kan? Lubangku yang semakin menarik penismu akhh kedalam" Wonwoo menaik turunkan badannya pelan. Wonwoo mulai mendesah karena gerakannya sendiri.

"Hyunghh... Kenapa lubangmu semakin menjepit peniskuuuhh?" Mingyu menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan pijatan dari dinding Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya tak menggubris Mingyu sama sekali. Sensasi ketika penis Mingyu menyentuh titik ternikmatnya membuat Wonwoo lupa diri. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergerak pelan mulai menambah kecepatannya. Hal itu membuat Mingyu semakin kuat mencengkram pinggulnya.

"Ooohhh Mingyuuhhh..." Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Mingyu menggerakan badannya. Tentu saja pergerakan itu membuat penisnya semakin kuat menghantam prostat Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo mulai berkunang-kunang karena nikmat. "Yahhh kau sangat pintar membuatku begairah,sayang"

"Aaaahh akh aakhh! Itu belum seberapa hnghhh...Rasakan ini Jeon Wonwoo yang nakal!" Mingyu mulai menggerakan penisnya dengan kasar. Suara persetubuhan mereka terdengar sangat nyaring. Untung saja kamar Mingyu kedap suara.

"Oooohhh! Eunghhh Mingyuuuhhhh ssshh-akh!" Wonwoo ambruk di dada Mingyu ketika remaja tersebut semakin ganas melakukan keluar masuk pada lubangnya. Milik Mingyu tanpa henti menghantam prostatnya yang membuat Wonwoo tidak sanggup lagi.

"Ssshhh aaakkhhhh akkh rasakanhhh..." Mingyu memeluk punggung Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan semakin gencar mengenai titik terdalamnya. Wonwoo yang sudah ambruk hanya bisa mendesah dan memanggil nama Mingyu terus-menerus"Akuhh hampirr sampaiihhh..."

Tangan Mingyu yang menganggur mencari penis Wonwoo. Diraihnya penis yang sudah tegang tersebut dan mulai mengocoknya tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya. Wonwoo yang mendapat begitu banyak kenikmatan, mencengkram bahu Mingyu kuat. Mingyu terlalu memanjakan tubuhnya dan membuatnya pusing.

"Minghhh...Akuuuhhh akan sampai lagiihhh..." Wonwoo mendesah dengan keras ditelinga Mingyu.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya, seperti dikomando untuk menyerang Wonwoo dengan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin kuat dan kocokkannya pada penis Wonwoo juga semakin cepat.

"Aaaakkhhh! Sebentarhhh lagihh hyunghh... Kita keluarkan bersamahhh" .

"Akuuuhhh tidakk tahan-Mingyuuuuhhhh!" Crooottt crooottt.

Wonwoo orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas dan tidak berdaya ketika merasakan Mingyu mengejar orgasmenya. Bahkan mulutnya sudah tidak sanggup hanay sekedar untuk mendesah.

"Wonwoo hyunghhh aaakkkhh!"

Croootttt crooottt croottt

"Nghh..." Wonwoo melenguh pelan merasakan hangat sperma Mingyu yang mengalir dilubangnya. Matanya terpejam. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya deru napas bersahutan yang mengisi kamar Mingyu. Keduanya terlalu lelah dan enggan untuk pindah posisi.

"Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu membuka matanya dan menyisihkan rambut Wonwoo yang menutupi keningnya. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah lelah Wonwoo yang terpejam dengan dalam. Napas Wonwoo yang mulai teratur mengenai dadanya.

"Saranghae, Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu berbisik dengan sangat pelan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo esok pagi. Mingyu pernah melihat di dalam film, dan menyatakan cinta setelah berhubungan badan itu terlihat romantis. Pikirannya berusaha mengenyahkan fakta jika Wonwoo sudah memiliki kekasih.

Mingyu memejamkan mata setelah memposisikan dirinya untuk mendekap tubuh Wonwoo yang masih setia berada diatasnya. Tak lama ia pun menyusul Wonwoo ke dunia mimpi. Tanpa Mingyu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mulai terbuka didalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk bertubi-tubi. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali membiasakan dengan cahaya. Suara ketukan dipintunya tak kunjung mereda.

"Mingyu-ya! Bangun anak nakal! Hei, jangan sampai eomma menghancurkan pintumu,ya!?" Mingyu berdecak. Pintu itu bahkan tidak pernah terkunci, tapi eommanya selalu gemar memukulnya setiap pagi.

"Iya iya aku sudah bangun eomma! Berhenti memukul pintuku!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan!" teriak eomma Mingyu sebelum meninggalkan pintu kamar anaknya dan berlalu ke ruang makan.

"Ck! Ini kan hari libur...hoamm" Mingyu menguap dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada bajunya yang berserakan dilantai. Kenapa bajunya ada disitu? Oh, dia baru menyadari jika tak memakai sehelai baju pun. Tentu saja karena semalam...

"Wonwoo hyung!?" Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi ranjangnya. Hanya ada bantal yang sudah tertata rapi seperti tidak pernah ditempati. Pakaian Wonwoo juga sudah tidak ada. Wonwoo sudah pergi. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan dibawah,pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa bersusah payah untuk memakai baju. Toh, tidak ada siapapun dikamarnya. Dalam beberapa menit saja Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan berganti baju. Kakinya diayunkan dengan tergesa menuju ruang makan.

"Wonwoo hyung mana, eomma?" Mingyu yang tak menemukan sosok Wonwoo diruang makan mulai gelagapan.

"Wonwoo sudah pulang" Ny Kim hanya menjawab seperlunya. Tangannya tengah sibuk menata meja makan.

"Kenapa eomma membiarkan Wonwoo hyung pulang?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakkan.

"Wonwoo bilang ada urusan mendadak, bagaimana bisa eomma mencegahnya?" Ny Kim memutar matanya malas. Mingyu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ah, Wonwoo menitipkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa eomma? Dimana sekarang? Cepat berikan eomma..." Mingyu menghampiri eommanya dan bergelayut manja di lengan sang ibu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" Ny Kim melepaskan tangan Mingyu. "Eomma taruh dimeja dekat kulkas"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Mingyu langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud eommanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat sesuatu yang dititipkan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum mebayangkan jika sesuatu tersebut seperti surat cinta atau semacamnya.

Mingyu menemukan secarik amplop berwarna putih diatas meja. Bayangan bahwa itu adalah surat cinta semakin membuat senyuman dibibir Mingyu melebar. Ah, jantung Mingyu jadi berdetak tidak karuan.

' _Semoga Wonwoo hyung juga memiliki perasaan sama sepertiku'_ dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, Mingyu membuka amplop tersebut. Namun hanya beberapa detik setelah membuka amplop dari Wonwoo, senyum yang sedari tadi ia sunggingkan luntur seketika.

Undangan? Sebuah undangan dengan namanya tertera disana.

Deg deg deg... Jantung Mingyu berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya bonus dengan beberapa keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Mingyu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Krakkk(?)

Begitulah sekiranya suara dari dalam dada Mingyu. Hatinya pecah seketika membaca tulisan didalam undangan terkutuk itu. Mingyu tidak membaca semuanya. Yang jelas ia dapat menangkap bahwa ada nama Wonwoo tertera disana dan nama seorang lelaki lain.

Mingyu terpaku ditempatnya. Baru saja hatinya sembuh karena Wonwoo semalam, dan sekarang dengan mudah hatinya dibuat hancur sekali lagi oleh Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya...Ayo ke meja makan appamu sudah menunggu" Mingyu tetap ditempatnya meskipun mendengar suara eommanya. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ny Kim yang melihat anaknya terpaku menggerakan tangannya didepan Mingyu. Namun nihil, Mingyu masih setia dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Ny Kim melihat sebuah undangan ditangan Mingyu dan membacanya sekilas. Matanya menelusuri undangan tersebut.

"Ah, jadi acaranya minggu depan" Ny Kim tersenyum membacanya. Mingyu menatap eommanya. "Sepertinya kita harus datang sekeluarga"

"Eomma sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo hyung akan bertunangan?" Ny Kim hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu menuju ruang makan. "Eomma...kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku!?" Mingyu berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya mengikuti eommanya.

"Eomma pikir kau sudah tahu. Lagipula kan bagus jika Wonwoo sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya" Ny Kim duduk dengan pelan disamping suaminya yang tengah membaca koran paginya.

Bukannya Mingyu tidak tahu, tapi ia pikir ucapan Hansol kemarin hanya omong kosong. Mingyu tidak percaya jika Wonwoo benar-benar akan bertunangan minggu depan.

"Eomma! Dia itu bukan cinta sejati Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu menunjuk nama seorang pria yang tertera diundangan pertunangan Wonwoo. Tepatnya nama seseorang dengan marga Choi.

"Kudengar kekasih Wonwoo adalah artis terkenal, SCoups. Wah Wonwoo pasti sangat bahagia" Mingyu membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"Hentikan eomma..." Mingyu semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Wonwoo hyung tidak cocok dengan Sekup Sekup itu!" Mingyu mendudukan pantatnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa,yeobo?" Tuan Kim melirik istrinya dari sudut matanya. Ny Kim hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sepertinya ada yang cembiru melihat guru privatnya sudah memiliki kekasih" Ny Kim tertawa pelan. Setelahnya Tuan Kim juga ikut tertawa.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia tengah memotong-motong telur dadar dipiringnya dengan brutal bersama dengan bibir yang terus menggerutu. Dia tengah membayangkan telur dadar itu adalah wajah kekasih Wonwoo yang menurutnya tak lebih tampan darinya.

' _Kubunuh kau Kubunuh kau'_ Mingyu tersenyum sadis menatap piringnya dengan telur dadar yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Appa dan eommanya hanya menatap Mingyu dengan aneh. Ckck.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JDERRRR! HAHAHA AKHIRNYA MINGYU MAKIN NGENES, AKHIRNYA MEANIE GA BERSATU BUAHAHAHA! /digebukin Meanie Shipper/?

Akhirnya kelar juga bikin sekuel dan hasilnya... sama-sama mesum buahaha. Otak gua lagi berpikiran liar dan jadilah ff mesum ini.

Sebenarnya pengen ngelanjutin ff berchapter tapi apalah daya Meanie malah membangkitkan gairah buat nulis NC hehe.

Maafkan untuk segala typo disini yakk ehehe nda berani baca ulang soalnya. Malu ey maluuuuu.

Terlanjur baca? Review juseyooong :***


End file.
